Dancing Days
by RaphtStafft
Summary: Remi never thought she would get the chance to live on Earth but when her time comes to be floated, she is sent down to Earth with 99 other delinquents to help the Ark survive. With the discovery of people still on Earth, Remi learns that the most important thing is her survival. At least, that's what she thought. Slight AU OC(SkyPerson)xNyko(Grounder)
1. Earthling

**A/N This is my first story I've ever published on a website so I hope people will take a moment to review. I decided to write this because there aren't many stories with grounder/ocs, but this story is specifically about Nyko, the healer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the 100.**

Stepping away from the wall my ear was up against, I rushed back over to my bed and opened my favourite book. There was a lot of commotion going on outside of my confinements, something seemed wrong. When my door began to open I knew I had been right, "Prisoner 248, face the wall." A guard walked in with another, younger looking guard.

"Samuel." I gave the younger guard a smile, recognizing him from my childhood. _At least I can have some good old memories before I get floated_. I faced the wall without a second thought, my book still in my hand and hair falling front of my eyes. I've been waiting to be floated for almost four years. "Put out your arm." I heard Samuel take charge.

I hesitantly put my arm out and turned to see what was going on behind me. Before I could protest or resist what was going on, a metal band was placed around my right wrist. Without thinking I swung my left hand, the hand with the book, and hit Samuel roughly in the ear with the corner of the book. Before I could protect myself I was shot in the neck with something sharp then dropped to the floor. Attempting to stay conscious, I pushed myself up and pulled a dart out of my neck. _Fuck._ My eyes squeezed shut but I failed to open them back up when my vision finally went black.

I awoke to the voice of Chancellor Jaha. _Great_. I let out a deep sigh and nearly choked when I opened my eyes to see a bunch of other people strapped into seats around me. I snapped my head in the direction of the television to figure out what's going on.

"We have no idea what is waiting for you down there…" Jaha spoke his scripted speech and I instantly stopped listening since he didn't know what the hell was down here.

The girl in front of me raised her arm and cheered as Finn or "the Spacewalker" struck again, as said by another not too far from us. "Hey!" She kicked her leg to get my attention but she wasn't close enough to actually kick me.

"Hey." I acknowledged her with a questionable look on my pale face, thinking that now was a hell of a time to start conversations with someone. "You seem excited." I commented.

"We're going down to Earth! Earth! If it's survivable just think of how free we will be and how beautiful everything is!" She exclaimed, to my surprise, happily. I respected that she could see the positive in this situation.

"You're right, that's exciting." I smiled at her sheepishly, noticing that she had a look of victory on her face. I had a high mark in Earth skills back on the Ark. I've seen many photos of what Earth's wilderness looked like, and if she was right then Earth would be incredible.

The dropship began jerking from side to side, flinging the people who were floating around all over the ship. People began panicking loudly and I squeezed my hands shut to see my book was sitting on my lap and in my hands still.

We all crashed into the ground leaving me unable to collect my thoughts, "Listen, no machine hum." Some guy said loud enough for everyone to hear.

With more commotion, we didn't get out of the dropship for what seemed like forever to me. The woman I was talking with was Octavia Blake, the girl who lived in the floor, but regardless everyone had to wait for her family reunion to be done with. It all felt worth it once we stepped out onto the Earth, the actual ground. "We're back bitches!" Octavia screamed, everyone rushing passed her, myself being one of them.

I stopped shortly ahead of Octavia with a grin spread across my face, it had been such a long time since the last time I smiled like this. "I can't believe this." My eyes couldn't stop roaming around all the luscious, green trees surrounded by more green and dirt. "It's incredible."

"I knew it would be great down here!" The smile never left Octavia's face. "I never got your name, I'm Octavia Blake.

"Remi Fisher." I replied, "I'll see you around."

I scurried off deeper into the forest before I could hear if she replied or not. My excitement was becoming too much for me to brush off at this point. I found a spot that fit my fancy rather quickly and opened my book. I wanted to scavenge some plants from around the camp that were in my book but when I opened the book a note fell from its cover.

 _Remi_. I read the outside of the paper and open it like a child on Christmas. _Be brave and stay safe. Pages: 100, 200, 500, back cover (I'm sorry)._ That was all the note said, if it weren't for my mother's handwriting I would have thought this was from Samuel. How else could this have made its way onto the dropship?

First I turned to the back of my book and saw a knife inside my book, with pages cut out to accommodate the knife. The knife was small and homemade, more like a shiv than a knife. I placed the shiv in my coat pocket.

My mother would have sent a bigger weapon, but she knew I liked my books, especially ones that help me find herbs for cooking and healing. Page 500 had an old photo of my family tucked into it, page 200 had a baby sock in it and page 100 had medical thread inside. I closed the book and headed back towards the dropship.

As I was walking back towards a crowd I saw Octavia walking into the group I was going to walk passed. Interested, I began to eavesdrop, "Sounds like a party, make it five."

"Where are we going? I'm in too." I turned on my heel as I was just about to pass them. I only knew Octavia here but now would be a good time to make friends.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Octavia's brother came up behind her and grabbed the side of her arm protectively. This looked like family business so I looked at the rest of the group, I recognized some of them from around the Ark.

"Were you trying to take this off?" Clarke asked and grabbed Finn's wrist. Finn was in my Earth Skills class before I was arrested, and he's Raven's boyfriend.

Finn just shrugged his shoulders leading to Clarke going on a speech about how the bracelets are to let everyone on the Ark know that we're still alive. I stared down at my wrist with the band around it, it stung slightly and personally, I didn't care whether or not my mother thought I was dead or alive.

While everyone was still talking I began walking away, "Where are you going?" Clarke asked, not finished her earlier sentence with the rest of the group.

"I'll be back before you're done, just keeping telling them what you were." I waved my hand and walked away. I saw a pile of leaves and rocks to hide my book underneath, someone delinquent would probably rip it up if I left it laying around because "fuck the Ark".

I rushed back to see the group was just leaving, perfect timing. I walked next to Octavia and Clarke, "Before you two get any ideas, Finn's mine." Octavia said in a sassy tone.

I burst into a mild fit of laughter as we walked while Clarke replied that she didn't care. "His girlfriend is back on the Ark." I finally chimed in before she walked away. I began laughing again, not as much, and put my hands up in mock defense, "But go for it, Clarke and I aren't interested."

Octavia huffed and rushed up ahead with the guys. "What's your name?" Clarke asked me as we continued to walk through the forest.

"Remi." I introduced myself for the second time today, that's a record. "I haven't talked to someone in what feels like forever." I admit aloud.

"My mom used to treat you and your family." Clarke smiled. There was a time when Clarke would work under her mother and one of those times was when I came in. I've never really seen her outside of the doctors office.

Clarke and I caught up with the rest of the group but she eventually went ahead by herself. I stayed with the rest of the group and appreciated the environment around me. Jasper and Monty introduced themselves to me on the way, third time I said my name today. I lost my focus on the wonders around me when I saw Finn put a flower into Octavia's hair. "Now, that my friend, is game." Jasper said to Monty with a grin on his face.

"That, my friend, is poison sumac." Monty replied causing me to laugh loudly as Octavia shuffled and swatted at the flower behind her ear.

"The flower is okay, you're okay." I tried to stifle my laughter but still received a glare from Octavia.

"He said it's poison something!"

"The flowers aren't poisonous, they're medicinal." Monty smiled calmly and took a bite of the flower.

Clarke began going on a rant about something heroic, as she usually did, but I turned my focus to the area beside me. It looked like there was something moving around in the trees, it could be a bird. I took a few steps closer to where I thought I saw something and just stared into the forest and up at the trees trying to find a sign of anything moving. I grabbed a poison sumac flower and took a bite while still observing the forested area.

When I looked down I saw a plant I recognized, ginseng. With a smile on my face I reached down to grip and pull out the deeply rooted plant but the group started moving again and decided to drop it. With one last look into the trees I headed back to the rest of the group.

"I need to know what you did to get sent here." Finn was speaking to Jasper and Monty.

"Poison sumac isn't the only herb on the Ark, if you know what I mean." Monty chimed smoothly, "Someone forgot to replace what we took." He must have been referring to Jasper. "How about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?"

I used my hand to pull my dark hair from my face and watched to hear Octavia's response, not expecting a pleasant answer. "Being born." She replied in a low voice and ran up ahead with Clarke.

"That is so not game." Monty commented sadly, "What about you, Remi?"

Monty wanted to change the subject to something else, which was good, except my arrest is complicated. "Aiding and abetting." I answered the question as simply as I could.

"Aiding and abetting what?" Finn asked, slowing down his pace, now interested in my story.

I've been quiet about the truth for so many years, but forgiving my mother something I don't think I could do. Not until she at least admits she ruined any chance of me leading a regular life.

My mother and father both ran with a corrupt crowd that involved Nygel's smuggling business. My parents ran deep, and my father was caught in the act one day, I was with him. I thought that him and I were just going to an event on the Ark but for him it was just a business day. For me, it was the day I realized my parents were truly criminals. "An assortment of things." I lied.

I quickened my pace to catch up with Octavia and Clarke. I didn't want to continue the conversation or the memories. That was easily done when we all stopped and crouched to see a deer. It was amazing, I've never seen a real animal and I never thought that I would ever seen one.

The deer was eating something off the ground, it looked pretty small. Finn stepped forward and startled the deer. The deer turned to reveal another deformed head growing on the left side of its face. I touched the side of my face and wondered if we were all going to grow another head ourselves.

There were some sentimental moments about the Ark dying and finding out why Clarke was locked up, but I'll spare the details. Long story short, the Ark sent us down here to live or die for their own benefit because we're expendable for committing petty crimes. I'm sure we are _mostly_ innocent people.

I walked off when I saw Octavia start taking off her clothes and getting into the water. I couldn't swim and I'm more interested in the plants growing amuck the forest anyway. That's where my passion rested and luckily for me, I was now an earthling.

On the Ark I was going to work with the farmers, it's what I've wanted to do since I was a child. I mostly learnt about plants and growing them, but the odd class was dedicated to caring for farm animals, if for example, we get sent down to Earth and find animals.

I knelt down to snap some mint leaves off the plant and held them tightly in my hand as I walked further away from the group. Finding my way shouldn't be too hard since they're having fun from the sound of it. That's what I thought until I heard Octavia scream, I swear it could have been heard back at camp.

I turned too quickly and tripped over a large root from a tree. My face met the dirt and my vision went fuzzy while I slowly pull myself into a crouching position. Looking forward, I blinked one second and a person appeared to be in front of me hanging from a tree and the next he's gone. I shook my head, "What?" I mumbled, regaining my balance and ran in the direction of where the group was.

"Where were you?" Clarke demanded, running over to me with a stern look on her pale face.

"I was getting plants, but I fell on my face…" I trailed off looking at the wound on Octavia's leg, "I think.. I think I saw a person."

"You probably just hit your head too hard." Clarke insisted, looking back at Octavia. "The water isn't safe to swim in."

"Clearly."

That comment earned me a dirty look from Clarke, but she'd get over it quickly. "Are you okay?" I asked Octavia once we started walking again.

"Just great." Octavia answered. She was limping now and the group was further ahead than the both of us, "So what's the real story for you being sent down here?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out. I was a bit shocked that she even asked me, "Aiding and-"

Octavia interrupted me, "No, the real story. How did you get caught? Was it even you?"

I looked up at the group ahead of us then back at Octavia, "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I get that feeling." Octavia murmured next to me, "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours?" She nudged my arm with her elbow, a friendly gesture.

A smile spread across my face. It's been a long time since I've felt this accepted within a group, where people cared to know who I was and what happened in the past, even though it is mostly Octavia. A friend is a good thing to have in a place like this.

"My mom and dad were in an illegal smuggling business with Nygel. They put the items people bought in places to be picked up, they were the middlemen and I just happened to be there when my dad got caught." I noticed Octavia was listening intently, "The Ark thought it was me and my dad who were selling the stuff, not him and my mother."

"You didn't want her to get floated?" I nodded as a reply.

The whole group settled down to sleep for the night but Octavia and I sat a small distance away talking. She told me about what happened at the masquerade dance on the Ark, how she was locked up for existing. "I'm glad to be down here." Octavia mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too." I whispered, staring up at the stars in the sky. The area surrounding us was covered in green leaves and plants, it made the ground a lot nicer to lay down on. I looked over at Octavia to see her staring at me with a quizzical expression. "What?" I asked her.

"Did you really see a person?" She asked nervously, her eyes darting around to see if the others were awake or to see if others were listening.

My face became serious, "I don't know, I hit my head." I brought my hand to my forehead and felt a bump across along the top.

"People could be good or bad."

"There isn't much we can do either way." I watched Octavia roll onto her side and did the same. I wouldn't be useful if I didn't have any energy.

I couldn't sleep long, and if I did I felt restless anyway. The group was not that far behind me, I could see them from where I was standing. The bioluminescent plants that were surrounding the area we picked to rest lit up a majority of the area, but as I walked further away from the group the forest surrounding me became dark and unfamiliar. I found some chamomile flowers growing by a nearby tree and shoved them into my pocket with the mint I found earlier in my adventures.

I was beginning to think that being sent down here to die was the best thing that could have possibly happened to me. I stared at the tree in front of me and pulled myself off the ground, I've never climbed a tree, or anything, before in my life but as the saying goes, "there's a first time for everything". I struggled to pull my entire body up certain thick branches, but I managed to make my way up at least twenty feet.

My jaw hung in awe as I watched the sun begin to rise from the what I now knew was east. My dirty hands gripped onto the sharp bark of the tree, my hands were scratched and slightly cut from the climb up the tree. I leaned my head and body against the tree for more support and sat in silence as the sun brightened the environment.

It didn't occur to me that I had been gone for as long as I was. When I returned to the spot where everyone was sleeping, they were all gone. The sun shined down in my eyes when my stomach sank, I could probably find them but if I couldn't I would be lost all alone. Their shouts echoed through the forest in every direction but the shoe prints lead one way. I followed along the steps in the mud and came to the end of the forest along a wall of rocks, a river separating another side.

Jasper held up a Mount Weather sign smiling and jumping with joy until a large spear came shooting straight into his chest. I gasped and stumbled backwards to lean a tree only to press my hand against something warm and squishy. My eyes met a pair of piercing blue eyes as I spin around on the heels of my feet.

I knew it was a man because his shirt was off. His body and face were covered in mud with war paint and tattoos decorating him all over. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out and the wild man in front of me knocked me unconscious.

 **A/N There is it folks. I hope you didn't see many errors in there, I was originally going to name the OC Ena instead of Remi, so if I accidentally left her name in there I'm sorry. I did reread this but I may have missed it still. Please review and follow! I don't know exactly where I'm going with the story but I have a general idea.**


	2. Earth Skills Didn't Prepare Me For This

**A/N**

 **I actually can't believe how many favourites, followers and reviews I got for this story. It's incredible, it's hard to believe. I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I bought Fallout 4 and I work, so I've been extremely occupied. I also had a lot of writers block with this chapter, I don't know how much I like it.**

 **Anyway, go forth, friends! Let me know what you think with your feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or anything in the show/book (I've never actually read the books).**

The white tile walls seemed to close in further and further as the hours turned into a days. It's been two days since I've been locked up in some grubby, decaying dungeon all by myself. The walls were tiled white but stained black and brown from dirt, blood and feces or whatever else was left to rot down here. Beside me were two other shackles that were likely used for other prisoners that were here before me.

I gulped, I couldn't imagine the fate of other people nor could I stop thinking of the many possible ways these people could kill me. The way Jasper went flying when that spear hit him kept replaying in my head, and the man I saw. I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head.

All around the room there were dead leaves scattered from one corner to the other. I've only seen someone come down here twice and it was to throw moldy food at me to eat, I assumed it was to eat. What I did eat, I puked up not far from where I was sitting likely because of the mold. I have been a few feet from my own puke for about a day and a half.

My stomach twisted, I was hungry but the bread next to me was almost completely covered in mold and I've already eaten the non-moldy inside part. It was beginning to get hot as the sun reached its peak in the sky, shining straight down into the cell from a cage in the roof above.

I looked away from the center of the room when my eyes began to burn from the light. I looked to my right, where the closest wall was, and noticed something shining across from me. Whatever it was, it was hidden under a pile of dead, wet leaves.

The chain around my ankle jingled when I stumbled to stand up. My eyes were fixed on the leaves and I moved towards whatever was shining underneath. The shining object was too far away still so I layed on my stomach and reached for what felt like my life.

Sweat dripped down my entire body as I reached and wiggled my fingers closer. My fingertips felt something cold with a sharp edge but every time I grabbed for what felt like a knife, the object went further away from me.

Frustrated, I layed flat on my stomach with my face buried in a pile of dirty leaves beneath me. My lips were pressed tightly together to keep the leaves and whatever out of my mouth but the more I thought about not being able to reach what was in the other corner, the more I buried my face in the pile of leaves. Feeling something wiggle against my face I jerked myself up and wiped my face with a chill.

That's when the thought came to me. _My shirt_. Without another thought I removed the thin undershirt I had been sitting in for the past couple days, my jacket would likely fling the knife across the room.

The tiles were cold on my bare skin when I layed back down the surface. I swung the shirt from the side, missing a few times, and eventually got the object snagged under my shirt to be pulled back to me.

A wave of relief shot through my shaking body. My tasks only became more difficult as I moved down the list, getting this chain off my ankle then getting the hell out of here. I wasn't sure if it was possible to get out, from time to time I could hear people around the corner from my confinements but they didn't sound very close and on the surface there seemed to be a village that was dead at night, but people are likely always on guard in a place like this.

I pulled my shirt back on and first tried to unscrew the bolt in the chain but that was a failure. The blade was too thick, leaving me with another plan to completely break off the rusted chain attached to the metal around my ankle. Someone at the drop ship could hopefully get it off if I get out of here.

When I was about to try and break the chain, I heard people coming near where I was being held prisoner. I thrust the blade under a pile of leaves and stood up on my feet as straight as I could possibly stand, which wasn't very tall.

The door to the cell was opened by a man wearing a metal mask that covered his nose and mouth. The mask had blade spikes and it came up over his nose, above his forehead then down the middle of his head to the back.

Behind him was four other men, one was a woman who had a limp. The woman stumbled over to the corner of the room after a stern look from who I assumed was the leader of these people.

The leader looked cleaner than everyone else, which makes sense. He also had tattoos on the sides of his face and a long beard. He towered over me and said something to the other men in his own language. Expecting something bad to happen, I was surprised when they just left me with the woman, who was not chained up on the other side of the room.

I looked over at the brown haired woman with curiosity. She didn't look like she was capable of committing a crime bad enough to get locked up down here with me, especially with her limp. _These people survived on Earth when it was deemed unlivable, a limp isn't holding anyone back_. I shook my head and shifted my back in her direction so I could grab the knife from under the leaf pile.

"You're one of the Sky People?" The woman spoke, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"If we're being called that." I looked over my shoulder to see her staring right at me with her big brown eyes. "I'm Remi, a Sky Person, and yourself?"

"Lexa." She replied shortly.

After meeting Lexa's gaze for a few seconds I turned my back to her again to look back at my chained ankle. Instead of moving fast, I sat there and thought about the answer I could get out of this woman who didn't mind talking to me, "Are your people going to kill me?"

"The Commander has not determined your fate." Lexa had a shaky voice and sounded a bit scared but I couldn't see her with my back to her.

Either my capture was public or this woman was on some type of council in this village. That was the only way it made sense that she knew who I was.

My hair hung in front of my face absently as I tried to determine what to say next. The Commander couldn't determine what to do with me unless the Commander was talking to me or had someone on the inside.

I turned around completely to face whoever this person was eye to eye. Lexa wasn't looking at me, she was staring at the ground with a blank expression while she thought. She didn't look like a warrior the way she was using the wall for support for her injury. "Did you betray your people?"

Lexa looked taken back by how forward and impatient I sounded with my question. "What did you do to get here?" My voice was louder as I was getting angry that she wasn't more helpful.

She cowered in the corner and said nothing. My stomach twisted and I looked at the dirty tiles, "I just get irritable when I'm hungry." I lied and slumped over on the floor, my back once again facing away from Lexa.

If she wasn't on a council, perhaps she and I could escape together. It would be a huge risk on my part.

The blade of the knife was now positioned to snap the chain which would leave the metal around my ankle still. Someone at the dropship would be able to get it off if they were able to get off the wristbands.

I looked back over to Lexa and see her staring right into my eyes. She still looked nervous and weak but having no real food has made me more paranoid than I would usually be in this situation. She could make or break this escapade with her presence.

My hands were still in position to break the chain with the knife. The knife and the chain looked old and rusted in some spots, which is where I assumed the weakest metal would be.

The chain snapped in the middle, unlinking the shackle from the chain on the wall. Along with the chain, the knife broke in half too. I stood up in silence cherishing my victory with a grin on my dirty face.

"Is that a knife?" Lexa was louder when she spoke this time which only confused me further of her intentions.

"A broken one." I laughed to myself putting it between my belt and pants. The entire blade fit under my belt and the handle poked into my side slightly. "I thought that if I knew what you did to get down here then we could escape together."

"There is no escape." Lexa said quietly, shaking her head in the corner.

I walked over to the door and looked at the lock. Unable to pick locks, I lightly pressed my ear against the wall to listen to anything on the outside but could only hear murmurs. That meant these people weren't that close, they also didn't seem to hear Lexa say I had a knife.

"I'd rather die trying to get out of here than sit and starve to death." I faced Lexa directly and met her gaze.

Lexa's face wore a stoic expression. The way she was presenting herself seemed to slightly change as she was listening to me speak. "How many would have to die for you to escape?"

"If you think _I'm_ going to kill anyone, you're out of your mind…" I snickered softly and walked towards Lexa.

Each step closer Lexa got more tense. She sat up straight and was eyeing me down like a predator would a prey before they pounce. Once I was a few feet away from her I kneeled down so we were eye to eye, "What's wrong with your leg?" I asked her while looking for any marks on her leg. "Maybe I can help?"

The next thing I knew Lexa grabbed both my arms and pushed me backwards. I stumbled a few steps back and knew that Lexa would be coming toward me after such a forward attack. She moved to the side and grabbed my forearm, pulling it up behind my back. She proceeded to grab the handle of the knife and hold it to my neck.

Lexa shouted something in another language and the men from before piled in quickly after her demand. The blade was cold and wet against my now sweating neck. "You and your people are trespassing." Lexa's voice now echoed throughout the room.

I stayed silent for a few seconds to gather my thoughts, "That wasn't our intention, Lexa." I answered calmly trying my best not to shake. "I can explain if you let me."

Lexa understood what I meant by this as she let go of my arm and moved the knife from my neck after about ten seconds of mental debate. Slowly I moved away from Lexa so I could see everyone who was staring daggers at little old me.

I brought my hand up to my neck and sighed. It was embarrassing to be looked down on the way all these people stared at me.

"One of our villages is having problems with _your people_." Lexa got right to the point, not waiting for me to explain our "trespassing".

The man I originally thought was the Commander brought over armour and put it over Lexa's shoulders for her to wear with pride. Her people clearly looked up to her.

"Everyone who was sent here didn't have a choice." I began to explain to Lexa specifically seeing that no one else seemed interested, "We were supposed to land at Mount Weather but the course was affected by turbulence or something. This is a misunderstanding…Most of us are barely eighteen."

When I was finished speaking I noticed more of the warriors were paying attention to what I said. Some looked confused and others seemed to tense up more at something I mentioned. Lexa stepped forward towards me, getting my full attention.

"You said you could have helped my injured leg?" She asked in a stern voice.

The way Lexa now presented herself was different than before. She stood tall and confident, many men stood behind her and seemed to be willing to pounce at the snap of her finger. She wasn't much taller than me but when she came at me I could tell she was fast and could kick my ass.

"I-I, uh, couldn't fix it but I could find ways to ease the pain through the plants around here." It was once again only Lexa that was interested in what I was saying. "I was supposed to help grow plants in the station before I was sent here." I whispered the last part, reminiscing slightly.

Lexa began speaking in her native tongue to the men in the room. The tall tattooed man protested back to her but I couldn't understand the exchange between the two and just watched with interest. All the men in the room began to leave after their conversation.

"What's going on?" I reached out to get Lexa's attention but it was the wrong decision. She had my arm twisted behind my back again like how is was before, "Okay!" I shouted and she pushed me away.

I stumbled forward and turned around quickly to glare at her, receiving what I was giving. "I don't trust you." Lexa stated bluntly, staring me in the eyes. This lady made constant eye contact, it was insane. "I will send you back to your people on the condition you all leave."

My wide eyes remained fixed on a calm and collected Lexa, she had this all together and planned out in her head. It was either leave or we all die, but I couldn't make this decision for everyone. I've never been put in this type of position.

"I'll do what I can." I answered her with the best response I could think of. I wasn't sure if I was capable of convincing teenagers to listen to the authority of the land.

"You will all leave or you will all die, the decision is yours." She replied smoothly, motioning with her head for me to follow her.

"There has to be some other way." I insisted as I followed not too far behind her.

We came to a corner with a staircase and and a plaque with keys hanging from it. Lexa handed me a key that I made quick use of on my ankle. My wrist was also clear of the band that the Ark put on.

"There is no other way, Remi of the Sky People." Lexa said looking at my wrist with me. "Either you all leave-"'

"Or we all die, I get it." I put my hand up to signal her to stop talking then rub my hand down my fast out of frustration. "It's worth it, I'll get them to leave."

"Indra will take you back to Anya's village and from there it is only half a day's walk." Lexa informed me of her plan and I nodded.

I followed Lexa up the stairs and out of the prison house. The village was bigger than I expected and it was thriving. People were everywhere doing an assortment of different activities, I could see people farming, trading and talking. It looked peaceful, it wasn't at all what I expected.

She took me to a structure that had a few beds inside, it was actually kind of cute… and empty. "Why are you letting me leave?" I asked Lexa.

She stood near the doorway but nodded towards the beds that I assumed she wanted me to sleep in. "Your intentions are not hostile." Lexa pursed her lips and gave me a hard stare, "That's why you have the chance to flee with your people."

I sat on a bed and watched as Lexa turned to leave but stood with her back to me, "Indra is not here yet but when she arrives I advise you be prepared for a long journey, Remi."

Lexa and I exchanged one last glance before she left to do whatever a Commander does in a post-apocalyptic world. While she did that, I layed in this makeshift bed trying to sleep through my gurgling stomach and the smell radiating off of my body.

Surviving on Earth is a lot more difficult than they made it out to be in Earth Skills class.

 **A/N I hoped you liked it and I just want to add that I know Murphy was tortured when he was held hostage but I took a different approach. Hopefully its not too much or too stupid , I promise Nyko will be in the next chapter though!**


	3. Know Your Enemy

**A/N I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorite the story. You guys inspire me to write more quickly when I can get this type of feed back. Also, has everyone seen the new 100 trailer! If you haven't I recommend it ! Please review and follow! Also, I apologize if anyone thinks Nyko is out of character, there isn't much to go on aside from his few appearances in the show.**

The majority of people in Polis were surprising kind to me, given the circumstance that Sky People were considered the enemy. By kind, I meant they weren't spitting on me or tripping me as I walked by like I had expected.

Most of these people looked like they stayed in the village and were not warriors and soldiers. There were men and women who stood on guard in particular outfits to show their authority above the average person, who just wore homemade, thin clothes without protective gear.

Many warriors were tall and bulky, but there were also an assortment of different characters. Scars from battle or hunting were visible on nearly every person I've encountered that wasn't from the Ark.

After wandering around Polis I managed to work up the nerve to walk up to a young woman talking to an older looking woman. The older woman looked tired and sickly with dark bags under her eyes and messy braided hair hanging in front of her face.

No one else around the area I was in looked friendly enough to ask what I needed to ask. I couldn't understand what they were saying, not that it was any of my business, but it was safe to assume it was about the sick old lady.

"Can't you see we are busy?" The younger woman snapped angrily and turned on her heel to face me. She began mumbling something in the village vernacular, leading me to feel as though walking over here was a mistake.

With my hand I moved my hair out of my eyes and bit my lip nervously. Before I could speak, the older woman spoke in another language and seemed to scold the younger woman. The woman began her sentence with Mycel, which I would assume was the younger woman's name.

The old woman was shorter than me and bad visible bad knees when she walked. Her hair wasn't fully gray but the marks on her face and her posture made her look older. "Skai Kru laik trespassers, Gran." Mycel stepped in front of her grandmother protectively, who had approached me without fear or aggression.

I wasn't a hundred percent sure what was said but it seemed like Mycel was fixed on the belief that my people were dangerous trespassers.

She had black hair in a braid straight down her head and had signature blue eyes that many of these people seemed to have. "What do you want? We have nothing here for you." She glared at me, protectively standing in front of her Gran still. "Well?"

"I just wanted to ask where I could clean up around here..." My voice trailed off as I stepped to the side to make eye contact with the older woman. "Chamomile tea should help you sleep, by the way, ma'am."

"Osir nou don bilaik, Gran. We don't have that here." Mycel let her guard down a bit and stepped out from the middle of my view of Gran. She spoke to Gran then to me with eyes full of curiosity. It was like she was waiting for me to do something next.

I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the few flowers with buds on them that I got earlier. "If you boil some of the buds in water, this tea should help you sleep and may help with any stomach problems you may or may not have."

The older woman's eyes widened and she took my hand in her small, feeble hands to hold it. She appeared to be thinking, "Are you healer?" She struggled to finished her sentence in English.

I shook my head, slightly confused. "She doesn't know much English anymore." Mycel explained and directed her Gran back into the house to make the tea. Mycel motioned for me to follow her into their home.

"I'm Remi." I told her as I looked around their small makeshift house. There were two beds, a scuffed up cooler, some shelves and counters but nothing like a living space on the Ark... Considerably better than any room I've ever been stuck in though.

"Mycel, and this is Grandy but most people just call her Gran. She appreciates your token and told me to offer you something to eat and tell you where you may bathe."

I smiled and nodded anxiously, "is there anything else I can help you with?"

I was dying for a real meal, anything would be good now. Bugs, birds, mutated deer, anything that filled my stomach would work.

Mycel stared at me with another curious look spread across her face."Yeah, there is, Remi." She nodded her head, "but we will get you fed in the meantime."

Mycel gave me food then took me to a river to bathe quickly, and she kindly offered me a pair of her own clean clothes. Once I was dressed, she handed me some buckets she brought along with her. "I only brought up half the water this morning for today's crops, but since you're helping me we will bring up tomorrow's water as well."

I filled my buckets up without question and followed Mycel back to Polis in a hurry. She walked faster than me but she likely did this walk everyday, multiple times a day. The river was visible from the village but hidden enough that I wasn't seen bathing. "You seem to know a bit about farming?" Mycel asked me while she kneeled down to water her plants.

"I enjoy watching plants grown, it's satisfying." I replied with a small smile on my face. Instead of watering the plants, I was picking the weeds out from around and inside the garden. "Most things on the Ark were artificial, there wasn't much nature."

Mycel and I continued to talk for a bit until there seemed to be panic among the village people. "Nobody leaves until the Sky Person is found!" A voice boomed from the centre of the village. I recognized the voice as Lexa's and knew she was talking about me. Mycel's tanned face went pale and she seemed to panic internally but when I reached my hand out and squeezed her shoulder gently for reassurance, she seemed to relax a bit.

"I'm over here!" I shouted, going into plain view with my hands in the air so they know I didn't have any weapons on me. I hoped I didn't get speared down in front of the entire village like I saw them do to Jasper.

Two men grabbed me, one holding each arm, and dragged me over to where Lexa was. Next to Lexa wasn't her usual guard, but a dark skinned woman with an even more fierce face than the tattooed man. The dark woman spoke in a lethal tone, but in a language I couldn't speak.

"Indra, enough." Lexa silenced Indra without another word. Lexa's eyes stayed on me, examine my clean exterior and new set of attire. "Where were you?" She asked.

For a moment, I glanced over at the warrior beside Lexa. She appeared ready to bite my throat out if the demand were ever given. Indra's brown eyes bore into my skin, leaving me more nervous than I originally was.

"Commander, Remi was helping me with my daily chores in exchange for food." Mycel came out from behind her house and kneeled in front of her Commander beside me. "Please do not punish her."

"You leave now, go with Indra." Lexa said to me after acknowledging Mycel's plea. Lexa nodded at Indra who turned around and started walking out of the village in the opposite direction she was facing. Once Indra began to leave, Lexa retreated back into her hut.

I turned to Mycel quickly before heading out. She stood with Gran, who was drinking what I assumed was tea. They nodded in my direction and I smiled at them, "I doubt we'll meet again." I said earnestly, giving a genuine smile and receiving a nod in return from Mycel.

"Keep up, Sky Girl." Indra demanded with venom in her voice. Indra and her warriors walked not too far ahead of me, not caring if I kept up with their pace.

We didn't stop to rest at all, not that I'd asked if we could stop. Indra was intimidating enough as it was, I didn't need her thinking I couldn't keep up. The sun had already rose to its peak directly above me showing me that we've almost been walking for an entire twenty four hours.

"There's movement ahead, Indra." One of the warriors called back to Indra in a fighting stance.

"Stay out of the way, Girl." Indra hissed back at me as she walked ahead in a stealthy manner.

I keeled behind a large boulder and grabbed a smaller jagged rock in case whatever was over there managed to get back here to me. I wasn't given anything to defend myself during the walk to the next village but this escorted walk back was better than a solo expedition towards failure.

"It's only Nyko!" Another warrior from the trees jumped down and greeted an approaching bearded man who wore tattoos on his face that differed from Indra's and Lexa's right hand man. Instead of a black tribal tattoo, this man's tattoo began on the center of his right cheek bone and spiraled in a circle until the circle was cut off by his right eye socket then continued above onto his forehead, almost into his hairline.

The markings on his face were like nothing I've seen before, no one on the Ark had tattoos, we didn't have the resources. Nyko, as they called him, also had another design on the left side of his temple and cheek that was similar to Indra's, but still unique.

The group was speaking to each other and I stood afar, observing them as they spoke in a language I couldn't understand. If I was staying I'd put effort into learning the new language but once I return to the 100, it's best if we flee.

While I was watching, Nyko looked up and made eye contact with me for a moment before looking down to my hands that held a jagged rock in them. He didn't seem to react to it, he just said goodbye and disappeared into the forest again.

"We are close, Sky Girl." One of the nameless warriors told me instead of Indra.

She looked at me with disgust and turned to walk in the direction we needed to go. I clenched my teeth and stared her down, knowing that there was nothing I could do to help myself in this situation other than listening to the people who were stronger than me.

I finally looked away from Indra when I could no longer see her in my line of sight and came face to face with the warrior who spoke to me earlier. "Go." He commanded, standing tall with his shoulders and back straight.

"I'm going." I mumbled, only wanting to be back with the others at the dropship.

"If your people value their lives, they'd leave." The warrior spoke with a straight face.

He had a long face and a bald head. Although he looked different than the others, I didn't doubt that he wasn't as lethal as them. "Tell me something I haven't heard ten times over." I sighed, pulling my hair from in front of my eyes.

"Your hair is always in your eyes, you'd die fast in the battlefield." The man mocked me, stepping closer to me.

I took a step closer and held my ground, "Look, whoever you are," I paused to ensure his eyes were connected with mine, "I wasn't raised to be a warrior in a battlefield, but I'm a quick learner."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Penn." That was all he said. Penn.

I stepped back and gave him a confused look, no longer feeling the personal attack I first felt. Pens? We had pens on the Ark. The warrior was now walking off in the direction Indra went and I followed closely behind him, still confused. "My name." He spoke again once he noticed why I remained silent.

Feeling like an idiot, I decided to play it cool. "Remi." I told Penn my name in the manner he told me his. He turned his head to look at me and I could seem amusement on his face from my mock introduction.

These Earth survivors weren't all that bad, but with such rough exteriors one can only imagine what made them that way. The type of organisms that now exist on the planet were not what they once were, everything is deadly now. Survival is the number one goal on a planet like this.

Penn and I caught up with Indra and the rest of the warriors. Everything was like it had been since we left, calm, until a horn went off in the distance and everything changed. Indra and the warriors instantly panicked and took off running in the direction we were headed, "Remi, follow me!" I heard Penn shout while he was already out of sight and I frantically followed them to the best of my abilities.

There wasn't much running on the Ark since there wasn't any space for it but I wasn't far behind Penn, Indra and the others. That is until I tripped over something protruding from the ground and knocked my face off something hard. I brought my hand up to my forehead and felt a gash oozing blood down my face.

Behind me a thick cloak of fog was gaining on me, as well as what looked like hundreds of bugs scurrying. I knew I had been left behind and realized this fog was bad. I jumped up and took off in the direction the bugs were headed, shelter. The question was, would I make it?

I ran but it seemed hopeless. I was beginning to cough when the fog had finally caught up to me, leaving me half blinded. I ran into a solid rock wall unable to see in front of me and struggled to become aware of my surroundings.

Expecting death or something much worse, I closed my eyes and waited with my hands against the rock. I muffled a gasp when I felt a rough hand slip over my mouth and another around my waist pulling me out of the fog.

Whoever had ahold of me shushed me and moved us behind some vines that were draped over a hidden opening. As we backed away from the opening of the cave, it became darker and further away from the outside causing my body to tense up more.

Now safely inside, the person who was holding me, released me. I quickly spun around to see the man from earlier, Nyko they called him. "You're from before." I said stepping closer to him to examine him closer, "what is that fog?"

"It's acid fog." He answered in a grisly tone. "You're bleeding."

It was difficult to see his face but I could remember what he looked like from earlier. Big beard, messy hair, and tattoos. "Do you think the others are okay?" I mumbled my question afraid of the answer.

The toughest group of people I've ever met ran from this fog. That can only mean that whatever this fog does to people was unstoppable and likely deadly.

"Don't worry about them." Nyko stepped back from me and turned a lantern onto low.

He placed the lantern on the ground of the rocky cave and stood there staring at the entrance. It was still day time outside but the thick fog made it look dark outside and inside the cave. It seemed like no matter where I went I somehow ended up getting trapped or locked up somewhere. At least this time I wasn't alone.

"How long does this fog usually last?" I asked Nyko and sat against a wall near the lantern.

Nyko did the same as me and sat down not too far from me. It was easy to see him, as if we were sitting around a campfire, not that I have ever actually sat around a fire myself. His blue eyes met the gaze of my dark eyes when he answered, "You should get comfortable."

The silence was nice in the company of someone other than myself but after about an hour of silence I began to get restless. The fog hadn't thinned out in the slightest and Nyko sat patiently with his eyes closed but I could tell he wasn't sleeping.

Beside Nyko was his satchel bag that look fuller than it was when I first saw him, "what did you collect?"

Nyko looked surprised when he opened his eyes. "Your bag was empty when we passed you earlier." I told him before he could ask me anything and he nodded.

He opened the bag for me to look inside and I made quick work to find a herb I could use to coat my wound until I get back to the dropship. I examined the bud in my hands and pulled off the outside to expose the natural liquid slowly dripping out. "Look here."

I turned my head and was surprised when my chin was held in place while Nyko wiped my cut with a cloth covered with some liquid. "What is that?" I pulled myself away quickly and looked at him discontented.

"Water." He answered simply and tossed me the rag to finish the job myself. I did that gladly and tried to look at my reflection through the lantern.

The cut on my forehead came out of my hairline on the right side where my bangs usually hung in front of my face. The cut ended above the middle of my right eyebrow, and was easily hidden by my hair.

Nyko sat still against the wall with his eyes closed again. He seemed to have the right idea and I didn't particularly feel like I was in any danger, so I closed my eyes and rested myself against the wall, upright.

When I came to, it was from Nyko getting up beside me. The movement startled me and my eyes shot open, looking in his direction frantically. "The fog has cleared." He said and walked out of the cave after he grabbed his lantern and bag.

I followed in foot until he stopped walking. "Your camp is that way." Nyko was pointing in a different direction than he was walking. "Just go straight."

"You're letting me leave?" My stomach dropped when I looked in the direction he was pointing. All I saw was forest and I actually had to survive out there while my legs were killing me from the walk the day before.

Nyko looked around the forest before answering me, "It's closer to go from here than Ton DC."

"Ton DC? Is that the other village?" I watched Nyko shift uncomfortably and look around the forest.

"You should go before the scouts find you." He answered ominously. I just nodded my head slowly, accepting what was happening.

When I was about to leave, there was something I almost forgot. "Thank you, for pulling me out of that fog. You didn't have to do that."

He shook his head, "if you died, your people would not get the Commander's message." Nyko's explanation made a lot more sense than he went out of his way to save me, he was trying to prevent a war from starting. "Take this before you go."

Nyko handed me a chunk of bread and turned to leave once I took it from his hands. It was starting to become difficult to tell if these people were really our enemies or if we were just misjudging each other. With one final look at Nyko's disappearing figure, I turned around and started running towards the dropship.


	4. The Hanging Man

**A/N Wow! I am sorry that took so long ! I love writing the chapters but once it comes to editing, I am the laziest person ever but here it is! The next chapter will be better, I promise! I needed to work in Remi's return but the story line will be following the general story at this point, so there will be no fleeing!**

It was the middle of the day the next afternoon when I heard something rustling in the bushes near me. When I was locked up in the Ark, I used to listen to what was going on outside of my confinements. Well, I tried, and eventually I became better at cutting out distinct sounds from the background and listened to other things like the steps and the tones of the guards voices.

I did my best to avoid stepping on any leaves and twigs as I crept up on whatever was walking near me. It could've been anything, an animal, a native or one of my own, but what I've recently learnt is you need to protect yourself first down here.

I hurled my body forward and pinned whoever was walking against a thick tree. "Remi!" My forearm was pressed against Finn's throat and my other hand had his wrist gripped tightly.

Finn looked shocked and slightly nervous in the position we were in. I quickly backed off him, "Finn, I'm so sorry. I just wasn't sure what to expect." I explained looking around the forest anxiously.

To my surprise, he pulled me into a quick hug and pulled away looking at me with a shocked expression, "We thought you were dead, or worse." Finn seemed like he had been genuinely concerned about my whereabouts.

I stood there with my jaw hanging slightly, not able to find words to express my gratitude. It wasn't often that people were worried about me. "We- we need to leave here. We are in other people's territory."

"They let you go?" Finn asked hastily, getting in my face again.

"Sort of, I spoke with the Commander briefly." I began walking in the direction towards the dropship again in order to deliver my message to everyone. "We need to get out of here before more of us die."

"And go where?" Finn was now walking next to me at the same fast pace. My heart was beating so hard I could feel it in my forehead and my legs were burning to the muscle but I knew I couldn't stop until everyone who wanted to leave could escape a potential war.

Finn and I made eye contact but I left his question unanswered, as I couldn't think of anything worthwhile to say. "I have a lot more to ask once we get back." Finn warned me as we hurried back to the dropship.

On the way back, I could hear a group of people shouting the name, Bellamy. Finn shot me a worried look before pushing ahead at a faster pace. Whatever was going on back at the dropship didn't sound peaceful.

When we were walking out into the clearing, we saw the chanting crowd of people gathered around some guy hung up on a noose. "Holy fuck!" I shrieked and sprinted with Finn towards the centre of the riot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Finn pushed through the bodies of people and I followed behind him in toe.

"Get him down!" I shouted and slammed into someone who was preventing me from moving any closer to the hanging man. The girl I body checked looked up at me with a disgusted look from the ground she now occupied. I could hear the crowd of people asking each other if I was the girl that was missing and it only added to my adrenaline rush.

"Weren't you missing?" It was Octavia's brother who held me back and examined me carefully.

He held me at an arm's length away with his hands on my shoulders. His brown eyes held slight confusion and concern, perhaps Octavia had mentioned me to him.

"Cut him down!" I could hear Finn's voice bring me out of my thoughts as he shouted frantically in the background to help the hanging man.

I huffed and pulled myself away from Bellamy's loose grip with a scowl. Ignoring his now angered expression, I searched the perimeter for someone I knew and found Octavia staring at me, "What's going on!? He needs our help!"

Octavia's eyes were wide, her jaw hung so her lips were parted and she even stepped forward at the sight of me but stopped when what I said clicked in her head. She averted her gaze to the ground and remained silent with the rest of the bystanders. I held my deep breath in and looked towards where the noose was attached to the tree. Whoever was hanging from the tree was jerking around and some guys were keeping Clarke and Finn from helping him.

"Just stop, okay! Murphy didn't kill Wells!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn to the speaker. "I did!" Some young girl, no older than fourteen admitted loudly amongst the group of silent rioters.

I didn't need to think anymore. "Clarke, cut it!" I ran over to where I could catch the falling body.

Clarke cut the rope with a hatchet and I grabbed Murphy, as the girl called him, once he fell. I tumbled down too from the weight on my weakened legs but I wasn't the one who was just hanging by my throat from a tree.

Finn reached down and pulled the noose loose from Murphy's neck. Seeing he was alive, I stood up quick and noticed I had blood on my hands and forearms from touching his bloodied exterior. I stormed into the tent behind Octavia's brother, who was with the murderer girl, and was followed by Clarke and Finn immediately.

"What _the fuck_ was that?" I spat and slammed my one fist roughly on the makeshift table earning some shocked expressions. I made eye contact with the tall, tanned man in front of me who seemed to be protecting the murderer. He acted like the leader and what the people were chanting must have been his name, Bellamy.

He looked down at me with sorrowful brown eyes, I _almost_ felt bad for him. "Remi." Clarke put her hand on my shoulder and moved my wet hair from my sweaty forehead with her other hand to see the healing gash on forehead.

"Now isn't the time, Clarke." I swatted her hand away and looked back towards the killer, some disturbed kid.

"Why, Charlotte?" Bellamy watched Charlotte carefully as she shifted and battled with herself internally.

When making eye contact with me, Charlotte instantly looked away from my harsh, judging gaze. Mostly, I was trying to figure out what the hell went down while I was gone.

"I wanted to slay my demons, like you told me." Charlotte cried, attempting to explain her story to Bellamy.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke looked enraged, along with Finn by her side. Come to mention it they were standing pretty close together.

"She misunderstood me. Charlotte, that is not what I meant."

Murphy began to get impatient outside, and it was clear that he wanted what happened to him to be brought onto this young girl. "Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" I wanted to go see what was going on outside, I didn't want to deal with this bullshit at all.

"Please don't let them hurt me." Charlotte whined to Bellamy with a pitiful expression on her pale face. The poor kid must have been tormented in some way to kill whoever she killed. I didn't even know who she murdered at this point.

"If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up." Bellamy spoke to the rest of us in the tent. Everyone was silent and I figured now was as good of a time as ever to bring up fleeing.

"We all need to get out of here." I spoke in a low voice but received the attention of each person in the tent. "I spoke with the Commander of this land, after I was held prisoner for two days. She is giving us the chance to leave without a war, two days."

All that could be heard was Charlotte's sobs and the anxious crowd outside of the tent. To my surprise, Clarke remained silent but she considered what I was saying. I could feel my breath catch in my chest, fearing that we'd be staying.

Bellamy focused his attention on me and grabbed my arm, "You spoke with their leader?" He glanced at Charlotte with his dark, concerned eyes while he held me in place. "Take me to her and maybe we can all work something out." He commanded.

"She gave me one option, Bellamy." I smacked his hand away from my arm and stepped closer to Finn and Clarke. "That was, leave or die. I don't know about you, but I'd like to live." Finn and Clarke exchanged looks then looked at me with similar expressions to each other.

"We have nowhere to go." Clarke insisted, giving me a hopeless look.

"Not just that, no matter where we are, there are going to be more enemies." Finn reasoned with Clarke's argument.

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" Murphy shouted from outside again, finally getting tired of the stalling.

"Bellamy, please." Charlotte cried, her face all scrunched up and red from crying so much. It was a pity that the Ark didn't care much for the rehabilitation of any of the teenagers, eighteen and younger.

Floating us may have been a less painful death than this.

"I'll handle it, just stay with them." Bellamy gestured Charlotte toward Finn, Clarke and I.

I stepped aside from the duo. "No. I'm staying here." I glanced at the pitiful girl then to a displeased Bellamy and walked out of the tent to see everyone in a huge group by the tent we were in. Murphy stood in front of the group, pacing and looking completely pissed off.

"Remi!" I pulled myself from my trance and noticed Monty waving me over to him, Octavia and _Jasper_.

"You're alive!" I gasped and rushed over to the small group, leaving behind Bellamy who just walked out of the tent in attempt to calm Murphy.

"I could say the same thing." Jasper smiled and pulled me into a friendly, short lived hug. Once my body was away from him I stood there frozen, surprised by the affection. It wasn't everyday that I had people worrying about me and my wellbeing.

Bellamy and Murphy stood head to head, "Dial it down and back off." Bellamy gave off an authoritative vibe when he began to tell Murphy off.

"Or what? What are you going to do about me? Hang me?" Murphy looked and sounded completely empty as he stalked towards Bellamy. He had nothing else to fear, the worst seemed to have happened to him.

"I was just giving the people what they wanted." Bellamy defended his actions from earlier.

I looked over at Octavia, who seemed to be glaring at Murphy. There had to be some bad blood that I missed during the days I was away because Murphy only seemed to want justice.

"Yeah? Yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't we do that right now?" Murphy smirked and turned around to face the rest of us. I met his gaze for a second as he was searching around the group for others who were listening, "So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favour?"

Murphy put his arm in the air, followed by about six other guys standing close by. "Oh, I see. So, it's okay to string me up for _nothing_ , but when this little bitch _confesses_ you want to let her walk?"

My heart was beating out of my chest as the man raging in front of me wasn't completely in the wrong in my eyes, but I couldn't find the strength or courage to speak up and try to end this. "Murphy! That's enough! It's over." Bellamy walked up to Murphy to get his attention once again.

"Whatever you say, Boss." Murphy backed up, defeated from the battle but not the war.

Once Bellamy turned around to go back into the tent where Finn, Clarke and Charlotte were, he was hit over the head with a log by Murphy. Octavia rushed over to Bellamy, but was cut off by Jasper who was slugged in the face by Murphy trying to protect her. I rushed to Jasper and Octavia went to her brother.

The crowd noted that Charlotte ran off and followed in their footsteps. Bellamy took off as well once he came to and left the camp without any designated leader, seeing as he seemed to be the appointed one by the delinquents.

I wandered off to a secluded part of the camp to have some time to think. "Are you okay?" It was Octavia who stood not far behind me.

She had a frown on her face and wasn't making eye contact with me when I looked at her. "Nothing is more bitter sweet than being on Earth, eh?" I replied, leaning against one of the crooked, makeshift walls put up by one of the hundred.

"Look," Octavia started and finally met my gaze with a determined look on her face. "I'm glad your back and alive, but Murphy is a bad guy. I couldn't help back there-."

"Octavia, it's fine." I smiled at her and waved it off, "I trust your judgement."

Octavia smiled back at me by my response, "You're barely injured." Her eyes were examining my body, "You're not in clothes from the Ark either."

"I was captured." I mumbled, stating the obvious.

I turned back towards the forest and looked into it. The thought that the survivors could be out there, scouting and staring right back at me without my knowledge had my hairs standing up. Octavia walked up next to me, "What happened?"

I turned to her, "Earth is different than it used to be." Octavia seemed so interested in what happened, it was like every word I said was coated in candy. "It seems primitive, but people adapt to their living conditions."

"What do you mean?" Octavia's eyebrows knit together with confusion.

"I mean, these people aren't as bad as they seem." I couldn't believe what I was saying. "A war will start if we don't leave the land, but this is how tribes likely work now. This is normal to life, we are intruders to them."

Octavia seemed surprised by what I said, but her expression hardened. "The Grounders nearly killed Jasper, for no reason!" She stood in front of me looking rather mad, "And what about war?"

"They're back!" People shouted in the distance.

Octavia and I exchanged looks before rushing towards the group of people. Finn, Bellamy and Clarke at the centre of attention, explaining what was going on. Octavia and I got to the crowd in time to hear that Murphy was banished, but Charlotte was nowhere to be found.

Once the large crown separated, we walked up to the remaining few.

"Where's Charlotte?" I asked immediately and stared at them blankly until I recognized the look of pain on Clarke, Finn and Bellamy's face.

It was Bellamy who spoke up first, "She's gone." He turned around and lingered off to his tent. He motioned to some girls who followed him into his tent without second thoughts.

"She's dead?" Clarke looked at the ground and shook her head before walking away towards the dropship. "Finn." I looked to him for answers, Octavia beside me, also confused.

"Charlotte jumped off a cliff," Finn explained honestly as he stared at his feet. The guilt he seemed to feel radiated from his body into the air, and when he eyes locked with mine I felt a shock go down my spine.

I stood there in silence and listened to Octavia and Finn walk away in separate directions. Once I regained my thoughts, I walked towards where I hid my book. My crappy knife was taken when I was held captive, but I still had the book itself and cruddy knicknacks my mom gave me. I sat my back against a tree and opened to page 500, my family photo.

My childhood wasn't bad, I was just expected to be self-sufficient at a young age. My parents for some reason decided to get involved in one of the most dangerous businesses on the Ark for no particular reason.

A shiver went down my spine and I yawned, deciding I should retreat to the dropship to sleep. As I walked towards the dropship, I noticed Clarke and Finn shuffling out together. They walked passed me without making eye contact and went into the forest together in what seemed to be a daze. It was odd, but they were together and I decided I was too exhausted to chase after them.

As I closed my eyes next to some stranger from the Ark, I could feel my stomach grumble and turn. The hard part was determining whether my stomach hurt from plain hunger or knowing that tomorrow was going to be harder than today.


	5. Not As Bad As They Seem

Everyone gathered around when someone pointed at the gleaming light heading towards Earth. Falling at an alarmingly fast rate through the sky was a bright object that was difficult for anyone to identify from this distance.

"It's from the Ark!" Someone in the crowd cheered and made the assumption that the Ark was on their way to help us. The majority began to cheer and talk wishfully amongst each other but I just watched the ball of light fall.

"I hope they brought down some shampoo." A girl clutched a makeshift blanket over her lightly tanned, mostly exposed skin.

I scoffed loud enough for the people near me to hear and received a dirty look from her. "What?" She snapped, getting more attention from the people around us. "Obviously the Grounder girl doesn't want to be clean."

I recognized her from the Ark. Roma.

Most of these people were familiar, after all, we were all in the same general age group. Aside from being in a couple classes with Roma, I never knew her that well. What I did know was she once kissed a boy I liked, on several occasions. Whatever the personal vendetta may have been, I glared at her feeling a mixture of anger and shame.

There were a couple snickers coming from unknown areas of the surrounding group. It was hard to tell if they were siding with her or just checking her out in her blanket.

"What exactly makes me a _Grounder girl_?" My voice was raspy from my throat being dry for so long, but I could tell I was heard by those around me.

Becoming aware of my surroundings, I noticed that Octavia and Bellamy were arguing with each other again. They walked away to his tent and unknowingly left me with the crowd full of murmuring people.

"You were gone for two days and came back wearing their clothes! Is that not a little weird to some of you?" Roma spoke louder for others to hear. "How do we know you're not working with the enemy now?"

Her brown hair hung in front of her face as she stared straight at me, it almost seemed like she was challenging me. A scowl crept across my face as I watched others begin to agree with her and nod their heads. If these people strung Murphy up for a crime he didn't commit, I couldn't imagine what they'd do to me if they even thought I was working with the enemy.

I pushed closer to Roma, shoving a person or two in the process, "The enemy? For _two days_ I sat in my own vomit, surrounded by the smell of death and shit. So yes, I'm wearing a new set of clothes. Now, are you going to shut your mouth or are we going to have a problem?" I whispered aggressively right in her face.

She seemed shocked at first when her lips parted and jaw hung, but she nodded slowly. With an exasperated sigh, I pushed passed her and stormed off into the forest alone and frustrated.

The sun would be rising soon and I wanted to watch the it in peace, away from all the delinquents. When I felt I was far enough away from the group, I began to climb a tree as I had on the first day. During my imprisonment, one of the thrills I could remember from being a free woman was climbing that tree and watching the sunrise.

"You should have left." A deep but familiar voice rang through my ears.

My breath caught in my chest and I turned towards who spoke. My tensed body eased when I recognized Nyko in the tree beside me.

He appeared frustrated to being seeing me. He wore a short sleeved shirt with slits in the sleeves and dark pants. Around his waist was a belt with a few knifes and a machete attached and over his shoulders was the same bag he had when we first met.

When I looked back up to his face our eyes locked and I noticed his now confused expression. His dark eyebrows knit together thoughtfully, and he began moving around in the tree once he turned away. I cleared my throat, "where would I go?"

Nyko stopped what he was doing and remained silent for a few second before returning to what he was doing, "I'm not sure." He replied calmly and continued to move around the tree.

I sat on a thick branch on the inside of the tree near the trunk. It wasn't until now that I saw how high I had really climbed up during my rage, it was a lot higher than the first time. My heart began to beat faster while I looked for a branch to step on to make my way back to the ground without breaking a bone.

I put my leg out to step down to the next sturdy looking branch I could find but they only seemed to get flimsier as I climbed down. There was a snap under my foot and the branch that broke fell to the ground, taking a couple other branches down with it.

With a loud gasp I reached out for a branch to catch myself from falling, "shit!" I hissed clutching another branch only to hear and see it cracking from the base.

Panic surged through my veins as I looked for another branch to grab but I couldn't see one that wouldn't snap that I could actually reach. Finally, the branch snapped and I fell, snapping more branches on my way down.

The instant I hit the ground, I felt myself being turned over onto my back. Hovering above me I could see doubles of Nyko and his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear any of the words coming out of his mouth, only a loud buzzing sound rang through my ears.

When I regained my composure I noticed Nyko had me in his arms, holding my torso off the ground, while he dabbed under my nose with a dirty rag. My eyes darted up to his face and I really got a good look at how good looking he was under all the dirt, scars and scruff.

Under his left eye was a scar, it looked like a burn scar. Nyko's striking blue eyes locked with mine when he noticed I was aware of what was happening. "Are you hurt?" He cleared his throat and distanced his body from mine. "Your nose doesn't look broken."

My entire body ached even more once I was holding myself up. "Just really sore." I smiled sheepishly at Nyko, receiving a small smile and a nod in return.

Nyko stood up and stared off into the forest with his back facing me. I looked away from him and focused on getting up, nothing felt broken or sprained but I imagine this is what it feels like to run a marathon and then get beat up by a tree. A hand appeared in front of my face and I gladly accepted the kind gesture.

Once I was on my feet I squeezed Nyko's hand and clenched my jaw tightly together. "Why were you in the tree next to me?" I questioned him in a serious tone, finally releasing his hand from my grip.

"There's a type of fungus that grows in certain trees." He replied nonchalantly and began to walk in the opposite direction of the dropship.

"What does it do?" I continued to question him and caught up to his pace.

He stopped walking and looked at me with confusion on his face. Nyko was the most intriguing person I've come across so far but it was still unclear whether or not he was with or against me.

"Your camp is in the opposite direction." He told me, ignoring my question.

"Don't you think I know that by now." I frowned, walking in front of him so he would listen and answer me properly. "I'd like to help you collect plants."

"I use these herbs to heal my people. People who may have to kill those in your camp eventually." He objected my request with a serious expression.

"Do you people take everything this seriously?" I tilted my head and stepped back, wondering if this guy ever smiled.

Nyko began walking away from me, "I'm looking for some plants like these." He held out a green, lumpy plant with light spots that had no odour and thick roots hanging from the bottom.

"What's it for?" I mused while examining the plant. "And where exactly would I look for it?"

"In the tree." He walked up to where I could find some. "I'll be looking down here for other things."

"Should I maybe, stay on the ground?" I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as embarrassment flushed through my veins to my stomach, creating butterflies.

For the first time, Nyko let out a light chuckle and shook his head ever so slightly. "You're right." He pulled out another plant that I recognized from my book. "How about this?"

"I can handle this." I grinned and began to look for herbs within the presence of Nyko.

Although Nyko and I searched for medical herbs in silence for the last couple hours, it would be on my list of peaceful things I enjoy doing on Earth. The entire time I've been here, it's been all about survival and proving who's strongest, both mentally and physically, but this was calming. Relaxing.

I clutched the bag of herbs in my hands and made room for the sage and peppermint I found growing around the areas Nyko and I had searched.

"I appreciate the help." Nyko surprised me when he spoke up from behind me.

"Why are you being so good to me?" I was now standing, facing Nyko directly. "And don't tell me it's to prevent a war."

He mustn't have been expecting that question, as his jaw was ajar while he thought of a response. "I was hoping to prevent deaths. A war." He towered over me from a couple feet away, speaking thoughtfully and picking each of his words carefully.

I stayed silent and listened to Nyko closely while he considered explaining himself. He's had plenty of chances to let me die or kill me himself but he chose to help me instead, on multiple occasions now.

"In a place like this, war seems inevitable." I spoke up when he didn't say anything afterwards. "But that doesn't explain why you've helped me out today. Why you've helped me anyday. If there was going to be a war, it began last night when the Sky People decided we weren't leaving."

A strand of hair fell in front of my face as our eyes met momentarily. "I'm a healer. I heal people." Nyko admitted, shuffling through the bag of medical herbs.

"Is that not what your people would consider weak?" I wondered, stepping closer to him in hopes of receiving better, more detailed responses.

"Some may believe that, others may not." He spoke in a way that only increased the amount of questions I had and he clearly wasn't willing to sit around and answer them all day.

As I was about to respond with more questions, unable to give up on the curiosity chewing at me, my stomach let out a loud grumble. I hadn't eaten since I stormed off from camp before sunrise, and the sun was about ready to set at this point.

"It's been all day." I mumbled to myself, my hand on top of my growling stomach.

"There's some fresh water up here." Nyko informed me and began walking in the direction of the water.

Once we arrived to the fresh water, the sun had set. I drank the water greedily and turned my head to see a piece of dried meat in front of my face. "I wasn't expecting to run into anyone."

It was a decent sized piece of meat that Nyko was offering me and I graciously accepted. I held the food in my hand and looked at it then up to Nyko who was filling his canteen with water. "You've been so-" I was cut off by the sound of what sounded like explosions.

Nyko and I exchanged a quick look of shock before sprinting in the direction we heard the sound. As we got closer, I could hear the moans of people and the sound of crackling fire from different ends of the forest. I was stopped when I ran into Nyko's back.

My hands were against his back and I gripped his shirt to stop myself from stumbling backwards. Upon releasing his shirt, he turned and grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"Did you know about this?" The look of pure anger in Nyko's eyes caused me to freeze up. Him and I were hidden from the view of anyone around.

"N-no." I stuttered, looking past his shoulders to see bodies and body parts on the ground with fire blazing all across the homes, crops and forest surrounding us.

"You cannot come any further, or you'll be killed." Nyko told me, staring me straight in the eyes, his anger towards me seemed to have subsided.

I nodded my head and went to run in the opposite direction towards the dropship but was tugged back around by my arm.

Nyko held my arm above my elbow and pulled a knife out from the side of his belt. He placed the knife gently in my hand one hand.

"Be careful, Remi." He released my arm and took off into the destroyed, burning village.

My legs carried me back towards the camp at the quickest pace I could go. If the Grounders weren't already preparing for a war then this would persuade them quite easily. Let's hope the Ark sent down something useful, otherwise us Sky People will be nothing but an old urban legend.

Luckily for me, that village was only a couple hours away from the dropship. Short of breath, I painted heavily once I ran into the camp. Very few people were awake still, aside from people who were keeping watch but unable to actually do anything about me sprinting right into the vulnerable camp.

A brown haired guy jogged up to me, "I thought you were a Grounder." He spoke with exasperation in his voice. "What were you even doing out there? And what happened to your nose?"

"Where is Octavia?" I ignored his question and began to walk away before he even answered.

I knew if I told anyone else other than Octavia about Nyko, about the burning village, that my loyalties would be questioned.

"I'm not sure!" He shouted after me before I was out of sight, within the dropship with a bunch of sleeping people.

I stumbled over grumpy, mostly unconscious people but among them I couldn't find Octavia anywhere. I saw Clarke asleep and mumbled to myself whether or not to wake her up and decided I'd wake up her brother instead.

Upon storming into Bellamy's tent, I saw him sleeping soundly with a blonde girl and Roma on each of his sides. "Bellamy." I said loudly, waking him up instantly.

"What are you doing in here?" He glared at me and spoke in an irritated tone but his expression changed when he saw how exhausted I looked. "What happened to you?"

"I can't find Octavia." I told him, noticing his instant change in expression. "I've looked everywhere and asked everyone who's awake."

Bellamy was up in an instant wearing nothing but his boxers. I stared at him as he rushed to his clothes to put them on then over to the girls who were shook awake by Bellamy's quick movements.

"What happened to your face?" I heard Roma laugh at me.

It was dark while I was at the fresh water with Nyko, but with the moon as a light source I could still see the purple swelling around the bridge of my nose from my tree fall earlier. Nyko probably mentioned my nose not being broken because it _nearly had_ broken from the fall.

I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the tent alone until Bellamy joined me by my side. Together we gathered the weapons from around the camp and got everyone's attention.

"My sisters been gone for more than 12 hours!" He exclaimed to the growing crowd.

It was weird, standing beside him as he rallied people together to save his sister. I was never much of a leader before.

"We need a tracker, can you do that?" Bellamy asked me, looking at the knife I had placed between my belt and pants.

"No." I answered honestly, "you'll need Finn."

"I thought you were good at Earth Skills?" Bellamy had his arms crossed over his broad chest as he cross examined me.

"If you want me to grow some vegetables, I can do that." I smirked sarcastically, receiving an even dirtier look from Bellamy than before.

He called to Finn, who came out of his tent sporting a new hair cut. "Are you okay?" Clarke walked up right into my face and pressed her fingers on my nose. "Does that hurt?"

"Ugh, yes." I jerked my head away from her in pain and noticed Raven come out of the tent after Finn. "When did Raven get down here?" I looked at Clarke for answers and noticed the hurt expression on her pale face.

"Today." She replied coldly, "She was the falling light."

I cleared my throat before I spoke to Clarke, "For what it's worth, I think Finn's being an idiot."

She gave me a sullen smile and walked off to talk to Finn about who knows what. I waited for the entire group and we were left with Bellamy, Finn, Jasper, Monroe, Roma, and a few other guys who I didn't know the name of.

We walked aimlessly in the dark for a while until we came across something of Octavia's. "The footprints are deeper that way." Finn pointed at the prints in the mud. "He was carrying her." He told Bellamy.

Finn continued to take the lead with Bellamy in a close second place until we reached an area with skeletons on spears. Finn, of course, was the first to comment, "I don't speak Grounder but I'm pretty sure this means keep out." His voice dripped with sarcasm while he spoke.

People in the background began to mumble about abandoning Octavia to the Grounders. "Go back if you want." Bellamy bellowed in a strong voice. "My sister, my responsibility."

I was by Bellamy's side in an instant, "I'm in." I nudged his arm with my elbow and had my knife ready in my hand for anything.

Only Finn, Jasper, Monroe, Roma and two others followed behind us. Finn once again took the lead but he lost the trail pretty quickly once we entered more dangerous territory. "Hey, where's John?" I heard Roma ask from the other side of the group.

"He's gone." I looked up into the trees instantly, knowing that the Grounder's tactics were from above.

As suspected, John fell down from the trees dead and bloody. "These people use the trees to their advantage." I told them.

"You'd know." Roma verbally fired shots in my direction.

"Not now." Bellamy groaned, the panic growing more evident in his face once Jasper pointed out a visible Grounder.

Without any other option, we ran in the opposite direction from where we saw the Grounder only to see more coming out of their hiding spots. Each direction we ran in, the Grounders were ready to cut us off in hopes to separate us from the crowd. "They're trying to pick us off." I slammed into Jasper when he stopped running in front of me.

"Where'd they go?" Finn looked around the forest frantically.

"After Roma." Bellamy and I murmured lowly in unison.

When we found her it was too late. My dark eyes nearly bulged out of my head at the sight of her lifeless corpse pinned up against the tree by a spear directly through her chest. Her empty eyes didn't blink, they just stay open until Bellamy closed them.

"She only came because of me." He murmured to himself, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't do that to yourself." I tore my gaze away from Roma's body and saw him staring at her with despair.

I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Suddenly, Jasper began to scream at the Grounders, getting the exact attention he wanted. Some men began to charge towards us until the sound of the acid fog horn was blown off in the distance.

Panic surge through my veins and I searched around for a place to hide but what I began to notice was there were no fleeing animals.

"We're okay!" I exclaimed, standing in the middle of the forest as the rest of the group struggled to set up the tent.

"How can you be sure?" Finn shouted, getting inside the tent.

"There are no animals." I noticed Bellamy was out of the tent in an instant and motioned with his head for me to follow behind him.

I followed him until we came to a cave. As we entered, the lighting became scarce but drawings were still visible all over the interior of the rock walls. "Octavia!" Bellamy rushed inside faster and over to his sister.

Octavia was chained to a wall by her hands with a man knocked out on the floor of the cave. There was a superficial injury on his head, likely inflicted by Octavia since it appeared to be fresh.

"Bellamy!" She cried out in happiness, "Get the key." She told her brother, holding out her wrists to be freed.

"Monroe, watch the entrance." Bellamy demanded while uncuffing Octavia. Once unchained, she threw her arms around his shoulders with an exasperated grunt.

Once Octavia regained her strength, Bellamy began to get angry rather than being frantic. "We should go. Now. Before he wakes up." Octavia heaved, stumbling over to my side and leaned on me for extra support.

"He's not gonna wake up." Bellamy grabbed a weapon to kill the motionless Grounder.

"Bellamy, he's out." I stepped forward, getting between him and the unconscious man.

"Yeah." Octavia agreed by my side. "Let's just go. He didn't hurt me." She insisted, pleading for the Grounder to not be hurt.

"They started this. Remi. Move." Bellamy stared down at me menacingly, weapon ready in his hands.

I shook my head and stayed in place with Octavia. The next thing happened so quickly. The Grounder that was thought to be unconscious spun around and thrusted a blade right into Finn's ribs. Octavia went to Finn's side and Bellamy jumped passed me into action.

The Grounder got on top of Bellamy and began to shove the spear down to Bellamy's throat. With a sudden burst of energy through my veins, I ran at the man and kicked him off Bellamy. Jasper used this to his advantage and went up behind him to knocked him out.

"Let's get out of here." I suggested quickly while keeping an eye on the dangerous man.

Everyone agreed it was a good idea to flee and we escaped back to the dropship just after sunrise. "Clarke! We need Clarke!" Jasper shouted when we approached our crappy camp wall.

Clarke instructed everyone to get Finn into the dropship and many others were given a job. I watched everyone run off to help Finn then looked beside me to see Octavia staring off into the forest. Bellamy began to storm over to her and I decided it was best to avoid their conversation.

I found myself back to where I had hidden my book, just staring at the pile of dirt and leaves over top. I took the photo of my family out from the book and just stared at it until I heard someone come up beside me.

"Hey." Octavia sat down next to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her look down at the book in the dirt, then up at the photograph in my hand. "My mom somehow got a book on the dropship." I told her without her asking. "I'm not sure why she wanted me to have this."

I fiddled the photo with my fingers until it was taken from my clutches. Octavia was staring down at it in her hands but gave it back after about thirty seconds.

"Thanks for today." She finally mentioned what happened earlier after we sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"What are friends for?" I smiled at her while burying the book in some dirt again.

She responded with a friendly smile and remained silent for a few more seconds. "That man. He could have hurt me, but he didn't."

"You don't have to convince me, Octavia." I assured her with a smile, "I believe you."

"You were right." She said, shaking her head looking confused and disappointed. I stared at her confused, waiting for her to elaborate. "The Grounders aren't as bad as they seem."

 **A/N  
Thank you all for reading. Please send me some feedback.**


	6. The Captive

**A/N I know, it's been a while. Here it is, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

"Remi!" The sound of Octavia's voice forced me awake.

She pulled on my arms to get me up from the makeshift leaf bed I made. I stumbled up with some help from Octavia and gave her a confused look once I was leaned against a tree for support.

"What's going on?" I yawned and continued to press my weight against the tree, still slightly woozy from waking up.

"Do all the Grounders speak English?" Octavia asked abruptly, her body tremoring with adrenaline.

"What makes you thi-" I was quickly cut off by Octavia.

"I'm not an idiot." She snapped through her clenched teeth. "I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm a joke, I can help!" She wasn't yelling for everyone to hear her, but she was speaking sternly and strong.

"I don't know, I think so." I was taken back by how serious she was being. "Will you please tell me what's going on?

"That Grounder. The man, Bellamy brought him here! He's beating the shit out of him!" Tears were building up in the side of Octavia's eyes.

I directed my attention to the sound of people from within the dropship. My own camp wasn't setup too far from the dropship, in case of emergencies. The area was small, secure and secluded. Between a patch of overgrown trees was an area that could just fit Octavia and I. The branches and leaves kept the rain from pouring on top of me while I slept. It wasn't comfortable but at least I was alone and dry.

"Let's go." Octavia said frustrated by my silence.

Octavia grabbed my forearm and began to pull me out of the tree cluster, but I snatched my arm back quickly. She stared at me with her head tilted, confused as to why I pulled away. I grabbed my book in search of the medical thread in my book, to help the Grounder out. I nodded at her and she proceeded to drag me out into the rain, then into the dropship behind her.

Inside of the dropship there were tons of people due to the storm. Over by the radio, Finn laid motionless on top of a table and Clarke seemed to be talking to someone through the radio. I glanced at Raven, who was beginning to lose her composure, and she found my intense gaze.

"I got the radio working." She said to me when I instinctively walked over to see how she was doing.

Our parents often hung around with each other on their spare time, leaving me with Raven from time to time, when she wasn't with Finn anyway. Her and I were never officially friends and once I was locked away, I assumed all my childhood experiences with other people were a thing of the past.

Her breathing was shaky, and her gaze constantly shifted between Finn and I. I reached my hand out and placed it on Raven's shoulder to offer comfort.

Looking passed Raven, I saw Clarke sweating nervously beside Finns motionless body. I moved my hand away from Raven and stepped closer to the table to observe, remembering the thread in my pocket.

"3 millimetres, Clarke!" I heard the patchy voice of Abby Griffin through the now functioning radio.

As Clarke began to pull, Finn woke up from the pain. My eyes widened and I stumbled back from the table to let Clarke and Raven do their work.

Suddenly the dropship shook and sent nearly everyone inside of it up in the air then back, roughly, onto the floor. I groaned and held my sore thighs while I stood up.

"The knife is out." Raven commented lightheartedly, looking at Finn holding the hole in his abdomen.

"I, uh," I stuttered and stumbled while regaining my balance, digging my hand in my pocket. "I have this."

I slapped the thread into Clarke's open hand, receiving a surprised look from her. She nodded gratefully and looked at the hatch. While Octavia was occupied with Finn, I followed Clarke up the hatch without her noticing.

"Move." Clarke demanded to the guy in front of her.

Bellamy told the guy to move out of our way and Clarke and I stepped forward. Occupied with my own business I walked closer to the strange man only to be shoved back by one of Bellamy's thugs.

"Stay back." One said, I couldn't care less about their names.

I glared at the guy in front of me before looking passed him at the bald Grounder whose arms and legs were bound. The man didn't meet my stare, but I did notice him staring somewhat wide eyed at the knife given to me by Nyko.

"If he didn't hate us before, he hates us now." Clarke argued with Bellamy about the captured man and probably other things.

"Clarke! He's seizing!" I heard Raven call from the bottom of the dropship.

Without another thought, Clarke rushed out of the room and I suddenly became the black sheep in the room. All eyes were on me, including the eyes of the Grounder.

"I'm not moving." I crossed my arms stubbornly and glared at Bellamy, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes like he expected me to say that.

He moved over to the hatch and locked it. "Don't move or touch anything." He towered over me as he spoke, attempting to intimidate me.

If it were our first day on Earth, I might have flinched or stepped down, but now, now I knew the 100 were the least of my worries. If only the Grounders would see it that way.

I watched Bellamy attempt and fail at getting answers out of the strung up man. Someone from below began to knock at the hatch and I quickly complied to knock by opening it, not without getting some dirty looks from the others.

Octavia came up, along side Clarke, and walked up beside me. Octavia's eyes were on the Grounder, her face tightened with dismay from his current condition. Clarke began ranting about how Finn was poisoned by the Grounder's blade and she needed the cure.

His face was bloodied and beaten by Bellamy. The Grounder's main focus was Octavia as soon as she came up but occasionally I'd see him look at the blade at my side.

I put my hand on the blade and hoped it would get his attention and it did. His eyes met mine I could feel the anger and strength in his gaze. I knew we weren't getting answers out of him, not this way.

"Bellamy, no!" Octavia exclaimed when Bellamy picked up a belt with a buckle on the end of it.

It wasn't until he struck the Grounder that I actually began to believe Bellamy was going to kill this man if he wasn't stopped soon. Allowing my passion and anger to kick in, I ran at Bellamy but stopped before I even got close to him.

"Are you fucked?" I spoke the loudest I've spoken in years. This got the attention of everyone in the room, aside from the Grounder. "You're starting a full out war. Let me go!"

The guys let me go knowing well that they could stop me if I made an smart moves. I turned and looked at Octavia. She nodded at me like she knew what I was thinking and I dropped down the hatch to the bottom of the dropship.

Outside, the storm over top of the dropship had destroyed much of what the group spent days building. Taking a deep breathe in, I prepared myself for a long run in the direction I could only hope help was in.

Once I was a few hours out into the forest, I began to look for the trees Nyko looked for herbs in the previous day. It was still raining and the moon wasn't visible in the night's sky because of the storm.

"Screw it." I mumbled to myself and began to climb the thick tree beside me to the best vantage point.

I stood at the best spot I could find and searched for a person, people, a village, anything that looked like it could be of use. The only thing I could think of that'd help in this situation was Nyko.

Finally giving up, I lowered myself down and jumped out of the tree. I landed clumsily on my feet and stumbled backwards to regain my balance. Unable to do so I fell back into something warm and squishy. Expecting it to be Nyko, I was quick to turn around only to be greeted by a cold metal blade pressed against the soft skin of my throat.

"Please, the people I'm with, they have one of your people!" I exclaimed exasperated, staring the man in his piercing blue eyes while trying to keep calm.

"All the more reason to kill you." The man pulled the blade away from my throat and grabbed me roughly by the hair. His squeezed onto the tuft of hair tightly for a few moments, pulling the hairs at my skull, before whipping me onto the ground like a sack of meat.

All the air within me was forced out upon the impact of the ground. Gasping loudly, I rolled out of the way as he went to kick me in the ribs while I was down, learning their dirty fighting style better everyday.

Feeling proud of myself, I didn't realize the two other men with the first one who attacked me. A hand grabbed my arm, close to my shoulder, and threw me up off the ground towards attacker number one.

The man I was headed towards threw his fist out and knocked me right in my already bruised nose. Upon the contact, I bit down roughly on my lip drawing blood that flowed out of my mouth and down my chin. While moving backwards from the impact I was able to evade the arrow that was shot to go directly into me.

The pit of my stomach began to tighten when I realized these could be my last moments on Earth. I brought my arms up in front of my face to block the punch coming for my face again, but was kicked in the side roughly by one of the others. I yelped loudly and fell face first onto the roots of an overgrown tree.

A familiar rough hand gripped a chunk of my hair again and pulled me up from the ground. My neck ached from holding my limp body up and I watched the man in front of me draw his machete with a malicious grin.

I closed my eyes, unable to watch, and waited for it to be over but when I heard the Grounder language, my eyes snapped open, remembering the blade at my side. I reached for the knife at my side and swung it behind me, aiming for the abdomen of the man pulling at my scalp.

My hair was released and the guy went backwards. I went to move out of the way from the man with the machete but the man I stabbed kicked the side of my boot as I tried to stand up. I toppled back over to the ground and prepared for the machetes blow.

Laying on the ground, my eyes were squeezed shut with my body tensed, prepared for death. When nothing happened, I rolled over onto my back. The sky was full of twisted black and grey clouds, rain droplets hitting my face lightly.

Above me looking down appeared Nyko, drenched from the storm. Water dripped to his forehead, then down onto me while he stared silently. He reached his arm out for me to grab but I just stared up at him in a daze, thinking over what just happened and what could have happened.

Nyko reached down and grabbed both my arms, pulling my limp body up to my feet. When I was standing, he let go and I slumped back down to the ground, onto my butt.

At first, Nyko looked at me confused but I watched as he looked at each of the now unconscious men and saw the one with the knife he gave me sticking up, out of his stomach.

"I just need a second." I whispered, looking at him through the hair over my eyes.

I watched Nyko's legs leave my view and immediately felt myself being lifted up from my spot on the ground. Nyko tossed me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing and began walking in a random direction.

"Stop. Stop, I'll walk." I wiggled out of his grip quickly and he let me go.

I slid down the front of Nyko's body and looked up into his pale blue eyes. After a few moments of silence, Nyko cleared his throat and stepped backwards creating space between the two of us.

"Come on." He spoke sternly, per usual, and walked in the same direction as before.

I followed Nyko quietly through the forest for a few minutes. "Do you follow me?" I wondered out loud.

Nyko stopped in his tracks and turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "No."

"You're just always there," I cleared my throat and looked at me feet. "you know, when I need you." I muttered the last four words softly.

The words felt stronger when spoken outloud than they did in my head.

Having avoided eye contact enough, I met Nyko's gaze and felt a pinch warmth shoot through my body even though I was absolutely soaked. I moved my arms to my side then suddenly, I remembered the knife inside that man.

"The knife you gave me. I left it." I rubbed my forehead gently, feeling overwhelmed.

Nyko grabbed the side of my arm and squeezed it reassuringly, giving me a nod. "We're close." He told me.

I followed him in silence until he stopped walking and hid behind a tree. I watched him curiously as he peered around the corner silently. I quietly joined him, peering over his shoulder I was hidden behind.

Nyko turned his head to look at me. My face wasn't too far from his, as I was leaning on my tippy toes to see over his shoulder. He shifted and turned his entire body to face me, "this way."

"What about the others?" I reminded him quietly when we began to approach a house lit by a dim candle inside.

"The two will wake up and come home." He glanced back at me while I followed him with a frown forming on my face.

"Two… What?." I replied and immediately stopped walking beside the house we were at. "He died?"

The house was off in the distance of a village that was only lit by bugs and candle lights. It was difficult to see from this house in the distance house, but the village was definitely there, well hidden from those who know not of its existence.

"No one can see that you're here." Nyko informed me, motioning me inwards to the doorway of what I assumed was his home.

I walked into the house out of the rain and passed Nyko hastily. He covered his doorway back up with a cover made from tightly woven together sticks. The entire house was made out of wood from the inside, but on the outside I noticed different pieces of material all over the building, patching it together nicely.

Near a table with two chairs was a stone chimney, alongside a bed and what appeared to be a working area. There was also another doorway covered off to an extension of the house. I acknowledged my surroundings thoroughly and stared at the wall silently.

"I killed him?" I finally spoke with a frown, still facing the wall.

"You were surviving." I could hear him walking around his home and setting things down on the table with two chairs.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked him, changing the subject from survival.

"Whatever you need can wait until the storm has cleared up." Nyko was now placing wood into the stone chimney to start the fire, both of us still soaked.

"What makes you t-think I need something." I snapped back at him, my arms crossed over my chest as I shivered in my wet clothes.

Nyko glanced at me briefly with a small nose exhale laugh and continued to work on building a fire. My eyes wandered around Nyko's house a bit more, wondering how he lived his everyday life.

The ground was covered by two unrolled rugs, one plain old grey and the other brown with some ugly red designs and shapes. All the furniture is what you'd expect to see; a bed, a side table, a table with chairs, some pots, a chest and a bucket filled with water, at least I hoped it was water.

Hanging up on the wall by the front door was the bag Nyko usually wore when I saw him out harvesting plants. The bag was empty but all around the house were small containers with different types of herbs sticking out.

I heard the shutter of Nyko moving the door flap and he was no longer in the room, but in the other room. I listened closely and heard a bit of mumbling from the other side but it wasn't long until Nyko came back out. When he exited, he had a fresh pair of clothes in his hands, extended out for me to take.

I cleared my throat while accepting his offer, "whose are these?" I took the clothes in my hands and watched Nyko smirk lightly.

He grunted and gestured his head to the other room, "you can change in there."

I watched him walk away from me and ignore my question. In the other room, I changed quickly and quietly, trying to see around the room but it was extremely dark. One thing was certain though, there was breathing coming from inside of this room.

Not wanting to get into any trouble, I walked out of the room cautiously and saw Nyko sitting at the table with a rag hanging off the side of a bucket of water, along side some other medical supplies.

He moved the chair out from under the table with his foot and just stared at my face. I sat down in the chair and Nyko instantly began wiping my face with the rag.

I hissed lightly and moved my face away from his touch, my forehead stung. "Your wound opened back up." In Nyko's hand was what looked like a hand mirror, he was handing it to me.

Hesitantly, I grabbed it, afraid to see how I looked. Staring back at me through the cracked mirror was a reflection of woman who looked nothing like me, nothing like I used to. The gash above my right eyebrow had reopened, my nose was almost entirely purple and my lip split. My face was almost entirely covered in blood and mud.

I slammed the mirror on the table and dragged the wet rag down my face roughly. Nyko's hand stopped me from pulled the rag down my injured face a second time. He snatched the rag from me, dipped it back in the water and held my chin in place while he gently dabbed the grime off from my wounds.

"It's so much different down here." I admitted, meeting Nyko's attentive gaze. "I've never had to hit anyone before, let alone kill someone..."

The way Nyko watched me while I spoke, I knew he didn't mind listening. It almost looked like he was waiting for me to speak, like he enjoyed hearing the moronic things come out of my mouth. I didn't feel that vulnerability that I always have, not when Nyko's with me. That warm sensation I was beginning to recognize returned to me as I sat in place.

"The Sky People have someone from your tribe." I said abruptly.

Nyko pulled away from me and put the rag into the now dark water, not taking his eyes off me for a second.

"That's why I came looking for you." I explained to him. "I don't know what to do. They're torturing him." I leaned in and whispered the last part to him.

Nyko seemed conflicted with the information I was telling him. "Who is it?" He asked sternly, going back to cleaning my wounds.

"He hasn't spoken but he stared at the knife you gave me like he recognized it."

"There wasn't anything special about that knife except that it was forged by TriKru." Nyko explained, "he probably thought you stole it or won it in a battle."

"Will you help me get him out of there?" He avoided my eye contact when I asked like he needed to think about it.

Nyko stayed silent and rubbed green paste made from herbs over top of the gash on my forehead. "I'll help."

He picked up something small from the table and began pressed it around my forehead and down my temple to my left cheek. When he was finished I noticed his fingers were a slight bluey-grey.

"Just in case, you need to blend in." He explained, standing up from his chair. "You can pick any bed in the next room to sleep in, I'll be waking you up early."

I stood up and headed towards the next room, finally realizing what this place was. It was the infirmary, Nyko's patients were probably sleeping in the other room and it would explain all the herbs, tools, different pots and the distance from here to the village.

"Nyko?" I mumbled, stopping to face him before going into the other room to sleep. He turned away from the fire to look at me and I quickly pecked him on the cheek to his surprise. "I think I'd be long dead if it weren't for you."

Not wanting to see the aftermath of my appreciation, I hustled into the other room and felt out a bed. The inside of the bed was made of hay or grass, something soft, something much better than tree roots.

* * *

"Remi, we're close."

At first when I opened my eyes to see I was outside, I began to panic, but when I noticed I was being carried I became more confused and disoriented. Nyko had left without waking me up to leave.

I jumped off Nyko's back and grabbed him arm for support as I stumbled. "You're clumsy." He he said bluntly as he watched me stand up straight with my hands on my hips.

"We've got work to do." I put my hand up as a 'talk to the hand' gesture.

"Why is your hand up?" He asked.

"Nevermind." I rolled my eyes and continued to walk beside Nyko, recognizing where we were.

"You should go in, I'll wait here for you." I noticed Nyko had his hand on my shoulder while he spoke to me directly, "Be careful."

Nyko walked away to hide himself from the rest of the group while I made my way inside. "I'll be back." I muttered and walked into the village nonchalantly, noticing that no one greeted me at all.

Not even a 'where were you?' Or a 'your face is terrifying.'.

Suddenly, I heard a loud shout causing me to jump instinctively and turn towards the sounds. It was Jasper holding out a stick towards me with both hands, "stay back!" He shouted, stepping around me without taking his eyes off me.

"Jasper?" I whispered confused, tilting my head as his eyes went even wider, if possible.

"She knows me name. Oh, no, she knows my name." He murmured to himself, now staring at the stick in his hand. He quickly looked back up to me and clenched the stick closely to his body, shivering in what I assumed was fear.

"Okay…" I walked away, glancing back at Jasper occasionally as I walked towards the dropship.

Just as I moved the cloth away from the doorway of the dropship, I saw Octavia and the Grounder, wearing Ark clothes, standing right in the doorway.

"Remi!" Octavia whisper shouted, rushing passed me but bring me with her and the Grounder. "Did you get help?"

I glanced over at the Grounder, who seemed to be waiting for my response. "Yeah, he's waiting. I can take you both." The Grounder looked surprised.

"I'll stay." Octavia said firmly, watching the Grounder turn towards her and kiss her powerfully for a few seconds.

Octavia grinned like she had butterflies, but my jaw dropped at the meaningful but quick moment that just happened. "We'll meet again." She smiled at the Grounder, looking the happiest I've seen her since we arrived.

"Come on." I spoke slowly, still shocked from their romantic moment.

Octavia disappeared and the Grounder followed behind me, no one looking towards us as we left. I watched suspiciously as no one paid any attention to us whatsoever, "what the hell did Octavia do?" I whispered to myself as we were exiting the camp.

Just as we were about to exit the way I came in, I ran into Finn who instantly looked at the Grounder. Busted. I looked back at the Grounder quickly, then back to Finn who motioned for us to leave with his head. I nodded and left without another word, knowing the Grounder was following me closely.

When we got to where Nyko was I couldn't find him. I looked at the Grounder, who looked at me like he was waiting, impatiently might I add, and I just shrugged my shoulders, not knowing how to find Nyko.

"Lincoln." I heard Nyko's voice.

Lincoln turned to Nyko and they smiled at each other like they knew each other. Nyko patted his back, and nodded at him. Lincoln looked back at me one last time and thanked me silently with a signature Grounder head nod before walking off without Nyko.

Nyko came up to me until we were a foot apart and to my surprise, grabbed the back of my neck to press his forehead up against mine. My hands pressed against his chest while he held his head there for only a couple seconds longer, our noses brushing against each other too briefly.

"Lincoln is my friend." Nyko told me. "Thank you."

I stood in spot and watched Nyko run off after Lincoln, wondering what the future now held for me. For Octavia, and the rest of the Sky People. The only thing I knew for certain was Nyko definitely wasn't my enemy.

 **A/N I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me seeing people follow the story and sending me reviews about what you think. It's nice being part of the FF community, haha. I'll update as soon as I can, please review.**


End file.
